bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Babysitting
Big Time BabysittingTitle Reference is an episode of Season 3 of Big Time Rush. Plot Kendall and Logan have to take care of a rock legend known as Babylace before his Hall of Fame induction. Babylace is very forgetful and oblivious, like when he thinks the the microwave is a time machine and he forgets that he is alergic to shrimp and can't swim. He also thinks that he is Kendall's father. Logan is forced to pretend to be a doctor because Babylace keeps having heart-attacks and allergic reactions, where he passes out. Meanwhile Kendall tries to build up his relatioship with Jo. Instead of having a date with Jo, he has to take care of Babylace, making things even more awkward between them, shown when he tries to kiss her, but she turns away. Kendall then sets up a picnic for him and Jo, but Babylace faints on the picnic, making it crash. When Kendall cancels the picnic because of that, Jo thinks he just doesn't want to have a date with her, and then he accidently calls her Lucy. She gets annoyed and a bit upset and walks away, thinking that Kendall still has feelings for Lucy. Babylace suggests to Kendall that he should write a love song for Jo to get her mind off their past day. When Kendall is about to sing the song for Jo, Babylace has another heart attack and Kendall doesn't get to sing the song for Jo. Instead, Kendall just asks Jo for another chance to fix things and they decide to start over again. In the end, Jo and Kendall go together as a couple to the Hall of Fame Awards. Subplot 1 James and Carlos are forced to take care of Katie because of orders from Mrs. Knight. Katie wants to go to the arcade across the street to play the newest game, but James and Carlos make sure she doesn't leave. Unfourtunetly, she keeps escaping them because of her evil plans. She then realizes that she'd rather hang out with James and Carlos because they are more fun than a stupid arcade game. Subplot 2 Kelly and Gustavo are at the Hall of Fame Awards to make sure that Babylace's dressing room is okay. They realize that Babylace's one thousand imported kiwi jelly beans are stolen by Puppy Dog , a singer from next door. Puppy Dog refuses to give the jelly beans back and says that everyone will remember him instead of Babylace. Gustavo gets angry and frustrated because if Babylace doesn't have his jelly beans, then Gustavo will be fired. Gustavo and Kelly do several skits to trick Puppy Dog in giving the jelly beans, but they fail. In the end, Puppy Dog preforms on stage, but then throws up on stage because of the jelly beans, and Babylace says that he no longer wants jelly beans in his dressing room, making Kelly and Gustavo relieved that they are not fired. Trivia *''Patrick Hancock'' will appear in this episode.Patrick Hancock in Big Time Rush *This is Jess Harnell first live action appearance. Quotes Kendall: Well how is he? Are we good babysitters? Logan: His blood pressure and vitals are stable, so yes. Kendall: Yes! Jo: You think that's awkward, try seeing the boy you never forgot about kiss another girl in an elevator. Then wait around while he takes all day to decide weather he wants you back or not. Running Gags Babylace keeps on getting noticed at the Palm Woods. Babylace having heart attacks. Photo Gallery bigtimebaysitting1.jpg bigtimebabysitting2.jpg bigtimebabysitting3.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.35.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.35.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.35.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.35.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.35.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.35.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.36.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.36.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.36.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.36.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.36.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.36.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.36.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 12.36.39 AM.png IMG_3753.PNG IMG_3754.PNG IMG_3755.PNG IMG_3756.PNG IMG_3762.PNG IMG_3757.PNG IMG_3758.PNG IMG_3761.PNG IMG_3763.PNG IMG_3766.PNG IMG_3768.PNG IMG_3765.PNG IMG_3771.PNG IMG_3774.PNG IMG_3775.PNG IMG_3780.PNG IMG_3776.PNG IMG_3777.PNG IMG_3779.PNG IMG_3782.PNG IMG_3773.PNG IMG_3784.PNG IMG_3785.PNG IMG_3786.PNG IMG_3787.PNG IMG_3788.PNG IMG_3789.PNG IMG_3790.PNG IMG_3795.PNG IMG_3794.PNG IMG_3798.PNG Video Gallery Big Time Rush Big Time Babysitting (Part 1)|BTR: Big Time Babysitting (Part 1) Big Time Rush Big Time Babysitting (Part 2)|BTR: Big Time Babysitting (Part 2) Source Nickandmore References 308 08